Birthday
by Sofa King Danny
Summary: Cartman is lonely on his birthday. KyleCartman fluff.


I said a while ago that I wasn't going to write any more. Well, I've been writing more lately, and while I'm still having a bit of trouble writing _well, _I'm trying to get back into the groove of things. Forgive me if it takes awhile to get back to where I feel like I know what I'm doing.

This is a gift for **Bagatelle, **for today is her 15th birthday! Because I love her oh so very much, I wanted to do something special, and I thought she would appreciate some Kyle/Cartman fluff. :3 Sorry it's a little rushed...

**Disclaimer: **Kyle and Cartman belong to Comedy Central.

* * *

Eric Cartman sat alone at his kitchen table, staring blankly at the wall. His mom was… "busy," and after two hours, none of his classmates had come. He had sent invitations, but no one cared about him enough any more to come. Even if there _was _cake, why would they want to celebrate the birth of someone they hated? He deserved it for being an asshole, he supposed. 

"Happy birthday to me…" he whispered, hugging Artemis Clyde Frog tightly to his chest. "At least I've got cake." He smiled, glancing down at the moist dessert sitting delicately atop the table. Yeah… he didn't need those fags to come to his party, as long as he had his cake. He quickly lost himself in consuming the cake, until he was interrupted by one simple sound.

_Ding-dong. _

Cartman dropped his fork in surprise. His first thought was that someone had finally shown up, but he quickly realized how unlikely that was. Sighing, he got up to answer the door anyway, since his mom wasn't around.

"Yes?" he asked, slightly irritated, as he opened the door. To his surprise, no one was there. He was about to turn away in annoyance, but his face lit up as he noticed something on the ground. A tiny box, wrapped neatly in orange and green, with a white tag sticking out. Picking it up and examining it, he saw that the tag read, "To: Cartman, From: Kyle. Happy 15th Birthday, fatass."

He snorted, bringing the present inside and closing the door. _It's probably something really gay, _he thought as he tore open the packaging. _I swear, if he gave me any weight-loss bullshit, I'm going to kick that Jew in the nuts. _Within seconds, the package was opened, revealing two tiny dolls of Terrance and Phillip, each with strings sticking out of their backs. Cartman gently pulled a string, causing a loud fart noise to emit from the doll, and he broke into a wild grin. "This is fucking awesome!" Turning the doll over, he saw that the price tag hadn't been removed. $14.99, it read.

"Whoa…" Cartman muttered, staring in awe at the two dolls. "Kyle spent 30 dollars on me? On _me?_"

His grin returned, and he placed the two dolls next to Clyde Frog, and together, they celebrated Cartman's birthday.

* * *

Kyle heard a loud, rough knocking on his door. It was knock he had learned to recognize, choppy and layered in urgency that was meant to be hidden. It was Cartman's knock. 

He smiled as he answered the door and saw the fat boy standing there, holding a large slice of cake on a paper plate. "I saved this for you," Cartman said, his face decorated by a flash of red so subtle Kyle thought he might be imagining it.

Neither boy said anything about the dolls; it was understood between them and didn't need to be mentioned. Kyle gratefully took the plate. "You can come in if you want."

Cartman smiled and stepped inside. He didn't bother to say thank you, but the red on his face became deep enough that Kyle knew for sure it was real now.

"Do you want to watch Terrance and Phillip with me?" Kyle asked, walking towards the TV. "There's a new episode on in a few minutes, and when that's over, I have some old episodes on DVD."

"Kickass!" Cartman exclaimed, following Kyle into the TV room. As they sat down, the Jewish boy noticed that neither of them had insulted each other since Cartman came over. He hoped it would stay that way. It was be nice if, just for one night, they could be nice to each other.

Kyle finished his cake quickly, and the two watched the antics of the Canadian actors in peace for a few hours, the silence between them interrupted only by their spurts of laughter. Eventually, Kyle felt his sugar high dying down, and he become unbearably sleepy. They were in the middle of an episode, though, and he didn't want to ask Cartman to leave anyway. Without thinking, he yawned and leaned against his friend, closing his eyes but still listening to the program.

Cartman was so absorbed in the show that it took him a moment to notice what Kyle was doing. His first instinct was to be angry, but then he realized how good Kyle's body felt on his. It felt so right, so beautiful, and so much better than sitting alone in the kitchen with nothing but cake to keep him company. With a warm smile, he turned the TV off, placed his arm around Kyle, and leaned against him. _Happy birthday to me, _he thought, sincerely this time, and the two of them fell asleep intertwined together, dreaming of forever.


End file.
